This sack handle is the result of a need for an inexpensive, simple, reusable and easily detachable closure and carrying device for a varity of sack sizes and materials such as paper, plastic or cloth and especially for, but not limited to, the lunch carring varieties. I don't believe the previously pattented products of this nature have the versatility of this sack handle. For example, the Tetradis patent is for a handle that can only be used on bags made of netting or open weave material. The J. Schmidt patent is an integral part of a plastic sack and can not be detached or used on another sack. Other handle patents such as the A. A. Schaaf and E. Arens are for a specific size or type of sack or package and do not have the versatility I feel is needed to accomodate the variety of sack sizes, materials and uses, required at the present time. My sack handle overcomes the short comings of the other patents because it functions equally well on a variety of said sizes and materials, does not damage the sack material and readily detaches from the sack.